


maybe another time....

by dingleropes1103



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack, F/F, Vore mention, please help me why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingleropes1103/pseuds/dingleropes1103
Summary: celesta wants to be vored by her girlfriend.





	maybe another time....

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking done with editing this piece of shit  
> note um im not actually into this shit this is all a joke

"toko my dear,"  
toko and celestia are currently playing a game of solitaire. celestia is winning.....obviously.  
"since you are a writer, you have heard of vore, yes?"  
v-vore? the question shocked toko. why would her girlfriend ask her about _that_ ? at a time like _this_ ? was she trying to wig her out?  
"o-of course...."  
"i was wondering.....what would it be like to be consumed by a human being." the black haired liar leans in, getting a bit closer to toko's face. she gives toko a pants-dropping stare. "knowing you could escape at any time....but you wont. because you don't want to." celestia leans back into her chair, putting her finger below her lips. "...is that a little weird?" _a little_ ? uh, it's pretty fucking weird celeste. but toko would never say that. not to her beloved.....never.  
"n-no...of course not!!! i completely understand!"  
she may not _fully_ understand, but...she may or may not have thought about being vored....when she used to be infatuated with byakuya. just thinking about even being _touched_ by him.... the thought of being in byakuyas stomach...being digested....it excited her. but that was in the past.  
"then....i was wondering." ah..... toko can see where this is going.....  
"do you...maybe want to try it?"  
"a-ah...b-but wouldnt that count as another m-murder?"  
".....yes. but i just wanted to experi-"  
_**SLAM** _ !!!! the door to celestas room opens........it's naegi.  
"toko, celesta!! emergency group meeting!!!" a look of disappointment paints celestia's face. her plan had been ruined. "n-naegi you cant just b-"  
celestia chuckles.  
"it's quite alright, toko. maybe another time." yeah.  
  
_maybe another time_.

**Author's Note:**

> im kin with toko fukawa  
> heres my tumblr if you wanna request some fics or follow me or whatever: @dngnrnpax


End file.
